


Step (not Leap) of Faith

by Oreocat155338



Series: Assassin's Fall [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Tada, but also kinda angst, hurray, not actually dead, you won't understand what's going on without part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: A little faith goes a long way(And not necessarily the religious kind).Uncle Mario launches the attack to retrieve Ezios body.And a dead man learns a very important lesson.





	Step (not Leap) of Faith

When Ezio came to, all he knew was pain. Pain from what felt like everywhere and the jolting of the cart wasn't helping. He bit his teeth to keep himself from crying out when he registered the smell.

  
His entire body stiffened - causing him to wince - as he realized where he was.

  
He was in a cart full of dead bodies. He opened his eyes, and it took a minute for him to figure out what time it was - sunrise? Sunset? - before he wondered where he was being taken.

  
Leonardo was given bodies by the city - was he being taken there, or would they burn his body?

  
"Can't believe you killed him." He heard the voice of what he assumed was a Templar guard.

  
"Coulda survived." The gruff tone was not a voice he remembered, but he could assume that it belonged to one of the guards who'd gotten the jump on him - and, embarrassingly, probably the one who'd given him the hole in his stomach. "Watch 'im."

  
"Yes si-" He heard the thud of an arrow hitting a person, then the sound of a body hitting the ground.

  
"We're under attack!" A young voice practically shrieked from above him - on the top of the cart, Ezio guessed. He soon heard more arrows finding their targets, and then the sound of metal clashing.

  
He forced himself up, ignoring the fighting around him - they thought him dead, after all - and looked at the guard who was still driving the card.

  
And he reached out, snapping the neck in one smooth motion. The sound mixing in with the battle perfectly. He looked down at himself, taking in a pained breath as he saw the hole in his stomach, before he took the clothes off of the guard - not the armor, he refused to wear Templar armor - before looking around.

  
He didn't have the concentration to use Eagle Vision, so he couldn't tell if the attackers were friend or foe - couldn't make out any voices through the haze.

  
So he picked a direction and ran.

  
***

  
The next thing he remembered was waking up in a cave with the bandits from last night talking over him.

  
As in, standing just above the cave.

  
"Think this one'll know where the body is?"

  
"Probably not." A short pause. "You think he ran through the night?"

  
"May- Why would he run into a cave if he wasn't gonna sleep?"

  
"I'll wager he's still in there." Ezio forced himself up, looking out into the light that the bandits were exiting.

  
He couldn't see any bandits behind them so he slipped past them as their eyes adjusted to the sudden light change.  
Where could he go? He wouldn't be able to make it to the Villa, and there wasn't-

  
Actually, he could go to Leonardo. He trusted him with his life, and the man would be discreet about his presence. He would have to steal money to pay for the medicine that the artist would undoubtedly have to pay for.

  
He looked around, before spotting a tower. He winced at the thought of climbing it, but forced himself forward.

  
***

  
Ezio's knock wasn't as sharp and orderly as it usually was, and he cursed the pain making him sloppy. The scab that'd formed over the wound -somehow- had been broken.

  
He could feel the blood seeping through the clothes - out and down - as he opened the door. He heard Leonardo drop something - but couldn't tell what it was - the artist looked at him, and Ezio moved forward, closing the door simply by muscle memory.

  
"Ezio?" The voice was a relief to hear, Ezio realized as he stumbled forward, hand over one part of his gravest wound.

  
"Help me." The words hurt him to say - and not because of his pride, he could feel his consciousness fading. "Leonardo-"  
Everything was black.


End file.
